Notice me
by Vesania Licantropia
Summary: John H. Watson, un tranquilo estudiante de medicina conoce a un misterioso joven en la universidad, quien es aparentemente un "genio". Sin darse cuenta, la peculiar personalidad de este extraño lo convertirán en su "obsesión" ¡John ya no puede pensar en nada más! (Teenlock! - Johnlock)
1. Capítulo 1: Stalker

**Notice me**

**Capítulo 1: Stalker**

**-**Bueno…esto ya es el colmo. Estoy aquí escondido como un criminal, persiguiéndolo hasta el laboratorio de ciencias como una mocosa obsesionada de primer año, soy una vergüenza para el futuro cuerpo médico y para el equipo de Rugby. Mírenlo…esa maldita cara de idiota, viendo atentamente al profesor como si hablara con Dios. Es tan jodidamente molesto estar aquí, lo odio…lo odio… ¿Qué carajo hago aquí? – Mientras John Watson se auto-atormentaba en pensamientos, aquel chico de fulgurantes ojos y oscuros rizos notó, como por instinto, que estaba siendo observado desde algún punto de la habitación. Inmediatamente, el joven futuro médico se escondió tras el ventanal desde el cual fisgoneaba, rezando porque aquel "pequeño Spock" (como a veces solía llamarlo en secreto) no haya notado su presencia, como casi ocurre en otras ocasiones. Ese joven que veía a la distancia era Sherlock Holmes, un extraño e insocial muchacho de figura esbelta, rostro adusto e interminable pedantería, el cual parecía no tener interés en absolutamente nada ni nadie a excepción de sus experimentos, sus libros y su laptop.

Después de unos segundos, el joven Holmes ignoró la presencia del extraño volviendo a concentrarse en aquel hombre frente a él que hablaba de manera racional y brillante, quizás la única persona que consideraba "a su altura" como para darse el trabajo de escucharle, el respetado Profesor James Moriarty.

Luego de una conversación apenas legible al oído de John, Sherlock salió de laboratorio y se dirigió a la biblioteca, acomodándose gustoso en un cubículo aislado junto a una gran montaña de libros de química, de matemáticas e incluso de criminalística. Aunque estaban cerca los exámenes, Sherlock no parecía sentirse agobiado por sus libros, más bien parecía simple entretenimiento, como si eso lo hiciera feliz. Luego de observarlo por unos segundos más, la hora sugería regresar al salón de clases, por lo que su "trabajo de observación detallada" (o acoso) se terminaba por ahora.

-Soy un imbécil. ¿Qué me cuesta decir "Hola"? Pues TODO. Ese apático no tiene la capacidad de interactuar con alguien, no sé qué coño tiene de particular… ¿Qué tiene que hace que no deje de pensar en verle de nuevo? MALDICIÓN ¿Acaso soy gay? ¿O él es demasiado raro? ¿Me habrá traumatizado? Sean cuales sean las respuestas, siento que… - farfullaba John

-¡JOHN! – Interrumpió Mike, uno de sus compañeros de clase – Llegaremos tarde, ¡Apúrate y deja de hablar solo!

Mientras John iba corriendo a clases, intentaba entender el porqué de su interés por Sherlock ¿Cómo rayos había empezado esta especie de obsesión?

Hace más o menos dos meses y medio atrás, John comenzaba por fin a integrarse al equipo de Rugby de la universidad, logrando convencer a su entrenador de que era un buen elemento, a pesar de su corta estatura. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, se dio cuenta que olvidó su protector bucal cerca al campo, por lo que salió nuevamente para recogerlo. En campo abierto, como un grupo de compañeros de equipo suyos parecían fastidiar a un muchacho. Aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, se acercó a ver.

-Cállate maldito fenómeno, retira lo que dijiste de mi padre. – gritó uno de los estudiantes

-¿Por qué tendría que retirar hechos tan claros como esos? Verás, tu padre es un hombre de negocios, gran poder y todo a su disposición, sin embargo es un hecho que nunca se ha ocupado de ti, posiblemente se perdió varios cumpleaños, tal vez 5 y algunos de tu hermana. El ritmo de vida, los viajes de "trabajo" incluyendo días festivos, los enormes pagos que hace para mantenerte en esta universidad a pesar de tus malas notas, obviamente como compensación de años de abandono, evidencian que estas traumatizado. Repito, es totalmente elemental deducir que tu padre tiene una segunda esposa y otra familia, a la quizás es más apegado inclusive que… - un fuerte golpe en la nariz interrumpe el discurso, haciéndole sangrar.

-TU NO SABES nada, cierra la bocota, bastardo. Seguramente haz estado hablando o sacándole cosas a mi hermana ¿no?

-Más bien deberías ser tu quien le saque cosas a tu hermana, es evidente que la falta paterna ha ocasionado en ella un importante trastorno en sus relaciones interpersonales, ya que hasta el momento ha tenido encuentros amorosos con, por lo menos, tres profesores mayores de 50 años. No es que sea un fisgón, simplemente lo he notado, ya que el otro día… - es nuevamente interrumpido por una patada directo a su estómago. Bastante dolorosa.

-Te voy a matar, hablador hijo de puta…

Mientras se disponía a darle un fuerte derechazo a su víctima, es detenido por John, quien le coge el brazo con fuerza.

-Por favor Schröder, ya estuvo bastante de golpes. Además, si el entrenador se entera de esto podrías tener problemas.

-Lárgate novato, esto es entre Holmes y yo.

-Oye, vete de aquí, déjalo, no seas estúpido. Él es mucho más grande que tú y no tienes posibilidad de ganarle. Solo saldrás ridículamente herido por ayudar a un extraño. – le replicó Sherlock Holmes a John, entrecortado por el dolor pero con naturalidad, como si su defensor le estorbara.

-Realmente tienes una bocaza…pero siempre he odiado a los abusivos y no puedo dejar que esto continúe sin hacer nada.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres Watson, te ganas el premio mayor en su lugar, lo estás pidiendo a gritos. – Schröder le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, calentando su rostro a lo que en unos minutos seria, un terrible moretón. Antes de hacer otro movimiento, escucharon la sonora voz del entrenador de Rugby acercándose, haciendo que todos se dispersen del lugar para no ganarse un buen castigo.

-¿Estas bien….esto…Holmes? – preguntó el igualmente herido John.

-¿No es una pregunta bastante tonta? Acabo de ser golpeado por un tipo de duplica mi peso y fuerza, es evidente que mi resistencia física ha colapsado. – respondió Sherlock, sin mucha emoción.

-¿No conoces la frase "Gracias por evitar que me golpearan aún más"?

-Fue culpa tuya el entrometerte. Además, fue la llegada del entrenador la que hizo huir a Schröder y su manga de mirones, no tu heroica participación. ¿Complejo de superman? –dijo Sherlock, con un poco de burla.

-No, en realidad fui recientemente mordido por una araña radioactiva, adquiriendo habilidades arácnidas. – le respondió John, sonriendo.

-Me reiría, pero no me gustan los cómics.

-Pero este si lo conoces, sino no sabrías que era un cómic… jejeje…OUCH, ouch…mi cara es una desgracia, reír ha dolido demasiado.

-Bueno, supongo que debo aparentar que soy cortés contigo y tu ojo morado, después de todo eres el defensor de los débiles.

-Si gustas, podemos ir juntos a la enfermería. Yo invito.

-¿Iremos a pie o en una telaraña?

-El golpe debilitó mis reservas, tendremos que ir a pie.

Sherlock y John caminaron hasta el servicio médico de la universidad para recibir tratamiento a sus heridas. Mientras descansaban unos minutos, John intento hablarle.

-Bueno, yo me llamo John… - fue interrumpido por el joven Holmes.

-Si lo sé, ya lo escuche, John Watson. Estudiante entre 4to y 5to año en medicina, lo sé por la edad que tienes y entiendo que por tu disciplina en el rugby posiblemente seas también un tanto aplicado en clases, definitivamente no eres brillante, pero tampoco eres un mal elemento. Tu uniforme esta usado, sin embargo veo que es lavado con cuidado, cosa que solo podría hacer una madre, así que de hecho vives con tus padres aun. Por tu marca en la muñeca veo que pasa algún tiempo en las computadoras, tal vez en Facebook espiando algunas chicas que podrían salir contigo porque se nota que no estas más tiempo del necesario. Tienes un fuerte sentido del deber, quizás madera de militar. En fin, no tengo suficiente tiempo para esto, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy tremendamente aburrido – dijo Sherlock, sin pausa.

- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? – respondió un atónito John

- No lo sabía, lo he notado. – dijo Sherlock con indiferencia.

- Wow…eso fue…increíble, realmente. Extraordinario. – dijo John, con una turbada expresión de sorpresa.

- …uhmm….esto… bueno, eso no es lo que la gente suele decir generalmente. – dijo Sherlock, un poco nervioso. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas pálidas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que la gente, generalmente, dice?

- "Púdrete" – respondió Sherlock, con una sonrisa irónica. –bueno John fue un….gusto conocerte. Debo irme, adiós.

- HEY! Espera… ¿me podrías decir, al menos, tu nombre? Ya que al parecer conoces bien el mío. – le pregunta John.

-Sherlock Holmes, llámame Sherlock. Adiós

John ve a Sherlock alejándose, totalmente impresionado por ese muchacho raro de extraordinarias habilidades. Quizás una de las personas más cautivantes que ha conocido en su corta vida.

Fue así que durante el pasar de las semanas, John se dedicó a vigilar "accidentalmente" a Sherlock. Aquel chico era un verdadero misterio. Al parecer, era una estudiante de Química…pero llevaba también cursos en la facultad de Física…y en la de Ciencias Aplicadas, de Matemáticas, Farmacología y contaba con accesos a varios sectores de la universidad donde ningún alumno podía ir sin autorización. Además, parecía trabajar entre las mentes más brillantes del campus, incluso con aquellos que tenían vasta experiencia y muchos años de servicio.

Después de clases, John se dirigía a casa no sin antes pasar por el laboratorio de química, donde seguramente vería a Sherlock inmerso en sus experimentos, como era lo usual. No obstante cuando se acercaba al lugar, Sherlock ya estaba de salida y seguramente no lo vería de nuevo hasta después de los exámenes, lo cual sería una eternidad con tantas materias encima, pensó. Por tanto, era momento de dejarse de rodeos y finalmente, volverle a hablar.

-Esto… hola Sherlock, ¿cómo estás?

-Deja el acoso por hoy, John. Sé que te gusta espiarme pero ahora no es el momento.

Estas palabras hicieron EXPLOTAR las emociones de John, haciendo que su vergüenza se le subiera hasta la cabeza y sentir sus mejillas hirviendo. Intento fingir.

-¿De qué hablas Sherlock? No hemos hablado desde ese día, tu sabes cuándo… - fue interrumpido abruptamente, mientras caminaba nervioso.

-John, ya me conoces ¿Es realmente necesaria la mentira? Lo dudo. Si me disculpas, me retiro a casa, tengo que comenzar a estudiar algunas lecciones. Aunque es un examen sumamente sencillo, he pedido expresamente al profesor Moriarty que me lo ponga más interesante, incluyéndole análisis de criminalística y estudio de casos, medicina y algunas nociones de química avanzada, será realmente interesante. Ese tipo sabe cómo hacerlo.

John no pudo evitar el sentimiento de incomodidad que lo invadió luego de este comentario, por lo que se animó a hacer "un movimiento inesperado".

-Esto, bueno quizás yo te puedo ayudar un poco en lo que respecta a medicina, veras…no me va mal en los cursos y quizás puedo…hacer algo por ti. – dijo John, tragándose su saliva, impaciente. Sherlock hazlo una ceja con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Qué podrías ofrecerme que yo no pueda saber por mí mismo? – le pregunto Sherlock, sinceramente incrédulo.

-Quizás…una excelente taza de té. Soy muy bueno en eso. – respondió el aspirante a doctor, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, eres el acosador más amable que he conocido hasta ahora. Te advierto que si tu intención es matarme, dudo que tengas éxito.

- Entonces es más posible que seas tú quien pueda matarme. ¡Y deja de llamarme acosador!

Ambos jóvenes enrumbaron a la casa de John. Sus padres estaban de viaje durante algunas semanas y él, junto a su hermana Harry se habían quedado solos en casa. Empezaron a estudiar de manera tediosa y silente, apenas cruzando palabras para cosas estrictamente necesarias, hasta el punto de parecer dos personas solas en la misma habitación. John sentía cierta emoción y nerviosismo al saber que Sherlock estaba en su casa, aunque definitivamente no era la persona idónea para conversar de algo, puesto que era bastante reservado. La llegada de Harry interrumpió de manera intempestiva el lugar. Ella también había traído una amiga, Clara, la cual reparó en la presencia de los jóvenes y se despidió inmediatamente. Sin siquiera saludar, Harry se fue hacia su habitación.

-La novia de tu hermana es bastante callada. No sé cuál es el afán de la gente "normal" en ocultar los hechos obvios. – dijo Sherlock, sin despegar la mirada de sus libros.

-Pero…que…QUE? Espera, dijiste…dijiste ¿NOVIA?

-Sí, ella es la novia de tu hermana, es bastante obvio. Oh! Ya veo, no lo sabias, al parecer aun lo mantiene en secreto.

John había tenido sus sospechas al respecto, sin embargo siempre había preferido mantener distancias de los asuntos de Harry. Nunca fueron muy unidos.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, aquí comienza a hacer algo de frio por acá y la calefacción no se puede subir más – propone John.

Luego de unas horas sentado sobre el sillón de John, Sherlock comenzó a sentir cansancio debido a su agitada agenda, con parpados cada vez más pesados que terminaron por cerrarse completamente. En ese momento el futuro doctor, adormilado por las tediosas lecciones de anatomía, noto con detalle como uno de sus rizos se balanceaba al compás de su suave respiración, haciendo ver a ese joven tan altivo y hasta pedante como la persona más tierna y vulnerable del mundo ¿Realmente eran la misma persona?

Sin darse cuenta, John comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Sherlock para observarlo de cerca, imaginando como se sentirían aquellos labios cerca a los suyos. Era más fuerte que él, simplemente quería hacerlo y era todo lo que le importaba. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó lentamente hasta él y cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo, poso tiernamente sus labios sobre los suyos, sin hacer mayor movimiento en ellos para no despertarlo. Pero estar frente a la persona que en quien piensas todo el día, tan cerca, tan solos…era definitivamente una tentación demoníaca. John sintió que sus labios perdían el control como si tuvieran voluntad propia y comenzó a moverlos con más intensidad, saboreando con lentitud y paciencia los labios de Sherlock en los suyos, quien parecía estar profundamente dormido. Poco a poco, las manos del joven John comenzaban a deslizarse muy delicadamente a través del pecho de Sherlock, abriendo los dos primeros botones de su camisa y exponiendo su piel de pálida porcelana hacia la mirada admiradora de John, provocando latidos increíblemente rápidos y una acalorada sensación en su entrepierna que se esforzaba por controlar. Dejándose llevar por su cuerpo, John rozó sus labios con ese hermoso pecho desnudo, comenzando a besarlo desde abajo hacia arriba, olvidando por un momento la falta de voluntad de su amigo. No cabía duda, la ansiada piel de Sherlock tenía un sabor aún más delicioso del que John se imaginaba, intentando no desaprovechar cada precioso segundo de ese momento, conteniendo algo que apretaba en sus pantalones y luchando contra el impulso de desnudarlo allí mismo…todo aquello le parecía un sueño.

Sin alejarse totalmente de su cuerpo, John se separó de su pecho para ver por un último segundo el rostro dormido de su amigo, intentando dejar allí la fortuita exploración…sin embargo, lo que encontró en su lugar fueron los ojos BIEN ABIERTOS de Sherlock Holmes sobre él, mirándolo estupefacto.

-AHHHH! OH POR DIOS, YO LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO YO….quisiera que me tragase la tierra. Perdóname Sherlock, en serio yo… - musitaba John con absoluta desesperación. Había sido descubierto in fraganti y no sabía que decir o hacer al respecto. Los ojos observadores de Sherlock bajaron desde el rostro de John hasta sus pantalones, donde se notaba una estrepitosa erección que hablaba por sí misma, haciendo que John se cubriera con un cojín cercano, provocando un intenso tono rojizo en el rostro de Sherlock.

-John…creo que…Gracias por el té - Sherlock no termino su frase. Simplemente cogió los libros con los que había llegado y se fue sin mostrar expresión en el rostro.

-¡ESPERA SHERLOCK…es muy tarde! Quédate por favor, puede ser peligroso a estas horas. – dijo John, preocupado.

-Gracias, pero creo que hacer eso sería…realmente imprudente. Necesito concentrarme.

John intento detenerlo puesto que era de madrugada, sin embargo Sherlock le alzo la mano en señal de "adiós" sin voltear a verlo. En ese momento, se sentía el más miserable idiota del planeta. Ahuyentó a la única persona por la que sintió verdadero interés en su vida, sacando atrevida ventaja de la situación. Ahora nunca podría verle de nuevo a la cara y seguramente (por la expresión en su rostro), Sherlock tampoco querría saber nada de él otra vez. Ese sentimiento fue tan desolador, que incluso lágrimas de impotencia se impartieron en su rostro.

**Continuará… **


	2. Capítulo 2: Fan

**Notice me**

**Capítulo 2: Fan**

John no había visto a Sherlock ni de casualidad. No sabía si debía disculparse o si sería mejor no hablarle y olvidarse de todo. "Posiblemente piensa que soy una especie de pervertido que además de acosarlo, quiere violarlo" pensó. Aquella noche, John se incluyó en la celebración "post-exámenes" con sus compañeros de curso tomando cantidades industriales de cerveza, intentando así rechazar los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza y nublarse por un rato. Tragos iban y venían, mientras algunos muchachos de diferentes facultades comenzaban a reunirse en el mismo bar, hasta repletar el lugar.

-Malditos exámenes, debido a ellos no he logrado ver a Sherlock ni siquiera una vez… ¡Necesito disculparme! Que mierda me paso para hacerle eso ¿Acaso soy un animal? – se decía John a sí mismo, cabizbajo.

Mientras John se sentía cada vez más y más perdido debido al rio de alcohol en su sangre, pudo notar entre la multitud la llegada de algunos conocidos. Entre ellos estaba Molly Hopper, una estudiante de Química inteligente y bastante tímida quien se venía acercando con alguien del brazo, difícilmente visible debido a la borrachera y el largo abrigo negro con cuello levantado del tipo, que ocultaba su rostro. John, que aun poseía un poco de conciencia, pensó si era conveniente acercarse a saludarla, ya que ella siempre era cortés con él y hasta le había prestado sus apuntes, a pesar de no ser muy amigos. Mientras se proponía a levantarse, pudo escuchar la estridente voz del acompañante de Molly, quien parecía no estar para nada contento.

-Me puedes repetir ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me siento fuera de lugar entre estos borrachos, su increíble estupidez y su repugnante olor a libido atrás de las chicas del lugar. Además, esta tan lleno de gente que ni siquiera puedo moverme…y ese horrible ruido ¿Quién mierda puede llamar música a eso? – decía el joven del abrigo negro, en voz alta y con mucha incomodidad.

-Sherlock…me prometiste que saldrías conmigo si te dejaba utilizar mis accesos a la computadora del profesor. Además, no deberías hablar así de los chicos aquí…muchos de ellos llevan clases contigo, son nuestros amigos.

-Pfff! Habla por ti, yo no tengo amigos. Por cierto, tampoco tengo novia, esa no es mi área. Sin embargo, eso ya te lo he dicho en variadas ocasiones ¿verdad? Me tomo el trabajo de repetírtelo en vista de que me has traído aquí, con evidentes intenciones de atraer mi atención. – respondió Sherlock, sin mucho interés. Molly conocía bien a su acompañante y se sabía de memoria sus argumentaciones al respecto, pero a pesar de ello lo quería, y serle de ayuda era lo que le importaba. Opto por girarse e ignorarlo un poco, mientras examinaba el lugar.

La cabeza de John estaba convertida en un embriagado y confuso desorden, pero pudo diferenciar el eco de la voz Sherlock junto a Molly, aun cuando la música no le permitió oír su conversación. Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban ellos, tomo otro sorbo de su trago para aumentar sus niveles desfachatez, se armó de valor y se paró frente a ambos.

-Hola Molly, disculpa que te moleste, imagino que están en una cita. Sherlock, se perfectamente que fui muy grosero contigo… ¡hip! Pe…pero quiero decirte que lo siento, ahora lo entiendo y estoy muy feliz por ustedes… ¡hip! Hooper es una buena amiga y seguro les ira muy bii…- John guardo silencio antes de continuar…realmente estaba muy borracho. Sherlock lo escucho, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Ehmm… John ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Molly, desconcertada – No comprendo que ha pasado pero…respeto a Sherlock y yo, bueno creo que… ¿John? ¿JOHN?

John sintió su cuerpo cayendo suave y liviano, escuchando los balbuceos de la gente riéndose de él y de su vergonzosa caída, que en aquel momento no le podía importar menos. Lo único en que pensaba era en lo mal que se sentía por haberse aprovechado de Sherlock y lo triste que era enterarse que, por muy sociópata y antipático que fuera, su belleza y extrañeza no le eran indiferente a los demás, especialmente alguien tan brillante como Molly Hooper. Él siempre pensó que alguien tan particularmente extraño como Sherlock era inaccesible para el resto del mundo y que por ende, nadie tendría la osadía de querer conocerlo, entenderlo o amarlo…nadie excepto él. Mientras estos sentimientos lo derrumbaban lentamente, sintió por un momento como si levitara en el aire, en medio de la nada. Giró la cabeza y le pareció ver el rostro de Sherlock cerca del suyo.

-Wao… ¡hip! Oye…tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. – musitó, somnoliento, quedándose profundamente dormido en medio de su letargo alcohólico.

A la mañana siguiente y con un espantoso dolor de cabeza, John despertó en un lugar…TOTALMENTE DESCONOCIDO, sin tener ni siquiera una idea de cómo llegó hasta allí. Aún mareado, se incorporó y caminó hasta afuera de la habitación en busca de respuestas. El lugar era más o menos pequeño y acogedor, con pequeñas ventanas y un interesante desorden con todo tipo de elementos. Observando a su alrededor, encontró el perfil de un esbelto joven sentado frente a un microscopio, en pijama y con una bata celeste. Los ojos de John no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era Sherlock en persona quien lo había ayudado. Antes de pronunciar palabra, éste se adelantó.

-Toma lo que está en la mesa, te ayudará a superar la resaca. Yo mismo lo hice, es sumamente efectivo. – ordeno Sherlock, continuando sus actividades.

John bebió la desagradable bebida sin protestar.

-Esto…Sherlock, gracias por ayudarme anoche. Realmente…pensé que tu no volverías a hablarme después de…tu sabes…lo que pasó. Verás… -toma aire- la verdad es que tú…– le dijo John haciendo una pausa, terriblemente avergonzado.

-Hagamos cuenta que nunca pasó. – respondió Sherlock, sin siquiera inmutarse o moverse de sus asuntos.

-De…de acuerdo. – Le respondió -Espero pues que… - mientras hablaba, John es interrumpido en seco.

-Molly Hooper es una colega de la facultad de Química y asistente de un profesor con quien estoy trabajando actualmente. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en cosas como relaciones interpersonales, amor, bebida o sexo. – en ese momento, Sherlock miro de reojo a John, queriendo saber si había sido lo suficientemente claro.

El joven futuro doctor sintió un leve calor dentro de sí mismo…algo así como un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Intentando ocultar la sonrisa que formaba en su rostro, cambio de tema.

-Vaya que está funcionando esa cosa que me diste, aunque sabe asqueroso. – Dijo John, respecto a la bebida anti-resaca - ¿Qué contiene?

-Bueno, es una simple mescla de naranja, limón, jengibre, berenjena, todo mesclado con un poco de aceite de oliva. Tienen propiedades específicas para curar malestares principalmente digestivos que son causadas por el exceso de alcohol.

- Wow…para ser una persona que no bebe, sabes bastante sobre resacas y ese tipo de cosas…

-Bueno, la herboristería es realmente básica si te quieres dedicar a la química o farmacología y todo lo referente a ello. Es lo mínimo que deberías comprender… ¿Y dices que estudias medicina?

- Tu dulzura me provoca diabetes, Sherlock…

-Quizás deberías dedicarte a ser un espía, en eso eres realmente bueno.

-No lo creo, mi última víctima me descubrió. Un sabelotodo bastante engreído…

-No hay problema, cualquiera te hubiera descubierto porque eres un idiota. No te ofendas, la mayoría de las personas lo es. – responde Sherlock, sonriendo – Bueno, creo que en vista de las circunstancias y ya que estas recuperado puedes irte, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- De acuerdo, entonces… - Mientras John pensaba lo que iba a decir, Sherlock se había ido a alguna parte, sin siquiera despedirse.

Antes de salir, John pudo ver la laptop de Sherlock en la mesa del comedor. Estaba abierta, por lo que se podía leer claramente una gran serie de páginas abiertas y búsquedas en Google.

"_Como curar la resaca" "Remedios Caseros para la Resaca" "La Cruda y sus consecuencias" "Cómo tratar con la resaca" "Remedios naturales para la resaca"_

-Jajaja…bastardo mentiroso ¿no que la herboristería era el conocimiento básico? – Pensó John, para sí – pero, pero…espera…esto quiere decir que ¿se tomó todas esas molestias…por mí? – este pensamiento quedó rondando la cabeza de John mientras salía del departamento de Sherlock – Quizás solo quiso ser amable…mejor será que me vaya a casa.

Desde ese día John optó por alejarse de Sherlock, sin embargo era inevitable pasar por los lugares donde siempre se lo encontraba, logrando verlo desde lejos algunas veces. No sería tan malo decirle alguna que otra cosa de vez en cuando, quizás un saludo y un "cómo estas". Ya se olvidaría de él, seguramente.

Luego de una semana, terminando una de sus habituales prácticas de Rugby, John se refrescaba con un poco de agua cuando ve a su amigo Mike acompañado de una hermosa joven, llamándole a lo lejos, diciéndole que se acerque.

- ¡Que tal Mike! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –saludo John, con un apretón de manos

-Hey John ¿cómo estás? Te presento a Mary Morstan, una de las chicas de la facultad de enfermería. Ella admira mucho tu forma de jugar.

- ¡Mike eres un bocón! Me delatas sin ninguna vergüenza. –Responde Mary mirando hacia John, sonriendo con coquetería - ¿Qué cuentas, John? Sé que eres uno de los chicos de medicina, de la clase de Mike ¿verdad?

- Este…bueno chicos, disculpen tengo que irme a sacar unos libros de la biblioteca. Nos vemos más tarde. – dijo Mike, casi de inmediato.

- ¡ESPERA MIKE! Discúlpame un segundo Mary – se aleja de ella, para no ser escuchado – Oye ¿me crees idiota? Haces esto para dejarme solo con esa chica ¿verdad? ¿Qué te propones con eso?

- Mírala, está muy linda ¿no crees? Es que estos días te he visto totalmente extraño, no sé, me dio la impresión de que alguna chica te había dejado así. Por eso me tome la libertad de buscar una chica que creo que de veras le gustas - Ante la mirada ofuscada y enojada de John, Mike continuo - Oh vamos, no actúes tan amargado, dale una oportunidad, a lo mejor pasa algo…tu sabes, siquiera para divertirse un poco.

Ante la insistencia de Mike, John optó por conversar con Mary para no parecer descortés Contra lo esperado, ambos se cayeron bastante bien, llegando a verse de manera continua y saliendo a veces a tomar algo después de clases. Pasadas un par de semanas, Mary propone a John acompañarlo hasta su casa ya que "le quedaba de camino". Llegaron a casa de John notando que sus padres aún no habían regresado y Harry tampoco, puesto que solía llegar tarde del trabajo algunos días de la semana. Le sirvió un té y puso una película mientras conversaban un poco. Fue entonces cuando Mary decidió ser un poco más osada de lo que John se esperaría.

-Oye John – le dijo Mary, mirándole seductoramente - ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu habitación? Realmente…me gustaría conocerla.

- Ehm… ¿Mi habitación? Bueno, esta algo desordenada, veras siempre…

Antes de terminar la frase, Mary poso los labios sobre los de John quien se encontraba demasiado sorprendido. Era más que obvio lo que ella quería dentro de su habitación, algo que él ni siquiera se estaba imaginando. La pregunta era ¿Debería hacerlo? Su soledad…le dijo que sí.

Cuando se proponía a llevársela, la puerta de su casa comienza a sonar repentinamente. ¿Serían sus padres? No, ellos tenían llave al igual que Harry ¿Debiera llevarse a Mary y encerrarse su habitación? Mientras John pensaba por unos segundos, la delicada e insinuante mano de Mary se deslizaba sobre la suya, dándole una respuesta. A pesar de ello, escogió pensar que podía ser algo importante y optó por abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, encontró a una persona que definitivamente no esperaba ver.

-Hola John. – dijo Sherlock, frente a un increíblemente estupefacto John, quien no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

- Sherlock, pasa…pasa. Justo había hecho algo de té. – comento John, tragando un poco de saliva. – Esto…te presento a Mary Morstan, una amiga de Enfermería.

- Hola. –Dijo Sherlock, sin entusiasmo alguno. Mary miro a John con cierto desconcierto. Pudo no haber abierto la puerta o atenderlo desde la entrada, sin embargo, John lo hizo pasar. – Siento que interrumpí algo especialmente importante…Oh! Esperen… ¿Acaso…?

- NO interrumpiste nada de nada, Sherlock. Por cierto ¿Quién lanzo algo pesado en tu cabeza como para que te presentes luego de semanas? – le dijo John, un poco entusiasmado.

-Mi cabeza esta en perfecta forma, gracias por preguntar ¿no deberías llenar de algo tu propia cabeza? De lo contrario, nunca acabaras la universidad. – le dijo Sherlock, con una media sonrisa, mientras bebe un sorbo de té.

John estaba inquieto, no sabía cómo demonios afrontar la situación. Por un lado, estaba frente a una mujer hermosa, inteligente y que lo deseaba, además de que hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de "practicar" el amor. Y por el otro, estaba ese arrogante antisocial de ojos perfectos, irresistible, totalmente incapaz de ser empático con alguien y protagonista de algunas noches solitarias entre las fantasías de John. Ese tipo seguramente le diría algunas frases sarcásticas más y se iría por donde vino. Fue entonces cuando su "meditación" fue interrumpida.

-John, en vista de tu extraño e inconveniente silencio, iré sin rodeos. –Dijo Sherlock - Deje uno de mis libros el otro día en tu habitación y lo necesito ahora.

-Claro…puedes entrar a mi habitación y buscarlo, debe estar tirado por ahí…lo siento, es todo un desorden. – dijo John señalándole el lugar, aun sabiendo que Sherlock ya lo conocía. Una vez que él se retiró a la habitación de John, Mary cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a John.

-Gracias por todo John, creo que yo debería retirarme. – dijo Mary, camino a la puerta.

-No, espera…Mary…yo…es decir, perdóname, sé que la visita de Sherlock fue inoportuna pero, es que él es bastante peculiar y bueno, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión quizás…y…

-No te preocupes John, nos veremos después. – sin dejar que John se explicase, Mary se marchó sin más.

No entendía lo que ella había concluido ¿Habrá pensado que no he querido estar con ella? O tal vez… ¿pensado que quiero a…?... Espera ¿Qué paso con Sherlock?

John se dirigió hasta su habitación puesto que Sherlock se estaba demorando. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró cómodamente echado sobre su cama, con SU laptop en las manos. Ver a Sherlock Holmes revisando sus cosas y echado en su cama, era un momento de lo más inesperado. A pesar de lo ocurrido semanas anterior, Sherlock no parecía tener ni el menor resentimiento o temor al estar allí, por lo que John no pudo dejar contener una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Encontraste tu lib…? Espera… ¿Cómo accediste a mi laptop? ¡Tiene contraseña! – le respondió John, desconcertado.

-No me tomo más de unos segundos descifrarla. – dijo Sherlock, sin moverse de la pantalla – además, he olvidado la mía. Tienes muchas fotos de mujeres desnudas aquí, que aburrido eres. Si estás aquí, asumo que ahuyenté a tu chica.

-No, ella no es nada mío, solo una buena amiga. – respondió John, incomodo.

-Bueno, a juzgar por la mirada vidriosa y el rubor en sus mejillas, es obvio que tenía la temperatura corporal alta, acompañado de un aumento de la respiración y frecuencia cardiaca. Posible flujo sanguíneo hacia el área genital por la forma en que movía sus manos y las dirigía inconscientemente hacia sus piernas…conclusión ella…

- ¡SHERLOCK! – interrumpió John, bastante avergonzado. – Deja el tema, por favor.

-Bueno y puedo notar que…no estas interesado en ella, tal vez. Sin embargo, tienes fotos de mujeres desnudas en tu laptop y no tienes novia, esa pudo ser tu oportunidad, John.

- Ya fue suficiente, será mejor que sueltes mi lapt…

En ese momento, los pies de John se enredaron entre los cables del cargador de batería de su laptop, haciendo que accidentalmente tropiece y caiga sobre Sherlock en la cama haciendo que su portátil se cierre y quede entre su pecho y el del futuro detective. Sus rostros cayeron muy cerca uno del otro, dejando a John petrificado ante semejante proximidad, puesto que de no haber apoyado el brazo en el colchón, hubiera caído boca contra boca de manera inevitable. En ese momento exacto, Sherlock mira directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

-John… - le dijo, mirándole fijamente.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Friend

**Notice me**

**Capítulo 3: Friend**

John no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que lo escuchaba más fuerte que en un estetoscopio, sintiendo su rostro con todos los colores del arcoíris mientras respiraba, desde muy cerca, el aliento de Sherlock. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos arrancarle la camisa, besarlo y no parar hasta que sus labios queden hinchados de tanto deseo, sin embargo, su mente sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal. Aunque John sabía que no era correspondido, quería ser un amigo sincero para él y esta visita inesperada era su gran oportunidad. Ya había perdido su confianza una vez y no se arriesgaría a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Esto ¿John? ¿Qué pasa? – Continuó Sherlock, sin moverse o mostrar reacción alguna – Escúchame. Ahora que estas desocupado, quería proponerte algo. Veras, necesito una persona que sea algo así como un asistente en algunos experimentos que estoy realizando. Me gustaría explayarme, pero sería más cómodo si te quitaras de encima.

En ese momento, no existía materia en el universo que estuviera más roja que las mejillas de John al darse cuenta de la situación. Se incorporó rápidamente y ambos conversaron sentados sobre la cama.

-Bueno pero…si necesitas un asistente, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Molly Hooper? Estoy seguro de que le agradaría – respondió John, sin pensarlo realmente.

-Es una chica con cualidades importantes, sin embargo no renuncia a su tonto empeño de querer entablar conversaciones superfluas, o lanzarme esas "miraditas". – mientras Sherlock hablaba con desdén, John se aclaró la garganta un poco avergonzado. – Necesito más a alguien como tú.

-Wao…es la primera cosa medianamente halagadora que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora – dijo un sorprendido John.

-Es cierto, tu mente es tan floja y apacible, debe ser todo un descanso. En cambio la mía es como un cohete sin control y no puedo mantenerla simplemente en blanco.

-Íbamos bastante bien hasta hace un momento. – Respondió John – Pero dime, ¿Por qué yo?

-Eres un tipo de fuertes convicciones. Creo que tus características pueden resultarme útiles, además de tus conocimientos médicos.

-No sé si decir gracias, porque suena a que me estas tomando por otro de tus experimentos ¿sabes? Pero está bien, acepto ayudarte si algo puedo hacer.

-John, después de varios meses de investigación lo he descubierto. – dijo Sherlock, como hablando para sí mismo ante un confundido John. – Espera, me explicaré mejor. Desde hace meses estoy metido en el laboratorio y la biblioteca estudiando, analizando, buscando todo lo que necesito saber. ¡Me dedicaré a ser detective de tiempo completo! Por supuesto, no como un insípido policía, sino como un consultor privado que ilumine a los pelmazos que se encuentran a la cabeza de los más importantes casos policiacos, creo que me va a la perfección, además….

-Espera, espera… -interrumpe John – A ver, háblame claro Sherlock ¿Qué inspector de la policía estaría tan loco de trabajar con un chiquillo? La policía no consulta aficionados.

-Simplemente estoy anunciándolo de manera oficial y no importa cuando tiempo pase o la edad que tenga, la ineptitud de la policía es siempre la misma. Además, cuento con contactos interesantes – comento Sherlock, con una media sonrisa.

- Pero vayamos al grano John. –continuo Sherlock- Han ocurrido una serie de eventos bastantes extraños dentro de la universidad desde hace algunas semanas. Experimentos importantes fallidos que generan escándalos entre los más destacados científicos del campus, sin ninguna razón aparente. Todo indica que existe alguien dentro moviendo los hilos y para averiguar lo que ocurre necesito de tu asistencia, ya que ambos conocemos la universidad a la perfección y tenemos dominio en diversas secciones de la misma. Ya tengo algunas ideas, sin embargo aún no lo puedo confirmar, todo a su debido tiempo puesto que debemos ser cautelosos. John, el juego ha empezado.

Durante el transcurso de la semana, Sherlock y John se unieron para vigilar a los sospechosos de una lista cuidadosamente elaborada por el joven detective, en base a su previa investigación. Verificando hábitos, costumbres, familias, amantes, trabajos, experimentos, expedientes. Aparentemente ningún resultado concreto, solo historias de amantes, costumbres extrañas, fetiches sexuales, pero nada relacionado con los constantes fracasos en los experimentos, era necesario ser aún más observador y continuar buscando pistas. John comenzó a sentirse bastante a gusto en esta nueva faceta ya que además de ser interesante, podía apreciar a gran escala la genialidad de su amigo y serle de ayuda.

-Psst...John, ¿John? ¡Despierta! – susurra Sherlock a su amigo.

Estaban dentro del auto del padre de John desde hacía horas. Se lo había pedido prestado con la excusa de "salir con una chica".

- No recuerdo en que momento me dormí, pero por dios Sherlock, son las 3 de la madrugada y mañana tenemos clases desde temprano. Me late que este tipo tampoco tiene nada de particular. - respondió John, intentando abrigarse con sus propios brazos. Solo tenía puesto una camiseta y jeans, su mochila y ningún abrigo.

-Lo sé, lo note desde hace horas. – dijo Sherlock, que parecía no estar nada cansado.

-¡¿Quéeee?! Y que rayos estamos haciendo aquí si ya lo sabias – refunfuñó un rabioso John.

- Mientras te hallabas en la fase REM, yo estaba buscando datos, nombres, momentos, acomodando, indagando, interesándome en lo que tengo frente a mí. – comentó Sherlock, como hablando para sí mismo.

-Maldita sea, me muero de cansancio, he tenido un día realmente pesado y encima esto. John continuo quejándose de muy mala gana

- Ahora que lo pienso bien…debo revisar algunas cosas. John, llévame a casa. – dijo Sherlock mirando hacia la nada, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh, Vaya! ¿Algo más que desee la Reina de Inglaterra? – respondió con ironía.

- Te equivocaste de Holmes, ese es mi hermano Mycroft. – le dijo, mirándolo con una media sonrisa y John no pudo evitar soltar unas buenas carcajadas. Aun no había conocido a Mycroft Holmes en persona, pero sabía la gran influencia que tenía en el gobierno Británico.

Se dirigieron hasta el departamento de Sherlock en silencio, ambos habían tenido un día bastante largo y John se sentía particularmente exhausto. Una vez en la entrada, el joven detective abrió la puerta del automóvil y se quedó frente a la ventana, mirando a John con impaciencia.

-Esto… ¿Olvidaste algo, Sherlock?

- Si, a un estudiante de medicina de corta estatura, jugador de Rugby y que se duerme durante las investigaciones.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué esperas John, vas a entrar o quieres una invitación formal? Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer y no pienso detenerme ahora. Andando.

Quizás en otras circunstancias, John estaría realmente emocionado de dicha invitación. Sin embargo, este no era definitivamente el caso ya que estaba cansado y mañana tenía un largo día por delante. A pesar de ello, no pudo negarse ante la petición de su amigo y continuaron dándole vueltas al caso. Poco después, el joven doctor se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Mmmmm…qué…ah…. ¿Dónde…? - balbuceó John, apenas abriendo los ojos. Recordó que se encontraba en la casa del joven detective, dormido en uno de sus muebles. Además, estaba totalmente protegido con una abrigadora manta, cambiando un poco de somnolencia por una sonrisa, "Me cubrió del frio mientras dormía…debió haberse visto adorable haciéndolo" pensó.

-¿Qué hora son? – preguntó John, reincorporándose.

- Las dos de la tarde. – respondió Sherlock, quien estaba parado cerca de él, observando varios papeles pegados a la pared.

- ¡¿Qué?! Tenía clases a las 8 de la mañana ¿por qué no me despertaste?

- Hace horas te dije que te perderías la clase, pero estabas dormido.

- ¡Es obvio que ni siquiera intentaste despertarme!

- No es mi culpa que no me hayas oído.

- Retiro lo dicho, definitivamente no eres para nada adorable – al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, John aclaró su garganta e intentó cambiar de tema. – esto… ¿Qué acaso tú no tienes clases hoy?

- No es nada que no se pueda arreglar rápidamente, además siempre tengo las mejores notas en los exámenes sin apenas estudiar ¿para qué molestarme? – contesto Sherlock.

– Por cierto John, creo que puedo decírtelo. Verás, ese día en tu habitación, cuando tropezaste sobre mí, pude sentirla…

Estas palabras quemaron vivo a John ¿Se le había notado? ¡Qué terrible!

-Tú... tú… ¿lo notaste? Lo siento, te juro que no pude controlarlo, fue un accidente…oh mierda… - John tapa su rostro con una de sus manos, pasándola por todo su rostro. Estaba rojo como una fresa madura.

- Era bastante obvio, notorio ¿no crees? Saltaba totalmente a la vista, era imposible no darme cuenta – dicho esto, Sherlock dejó de tomar atención a sus evidencias y tomo asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a John, poniendo sus manos juntas a la altura del mentón.

- Y…y...esto… ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

- Bueno, pienso que es normal ante una situación como esa. Debo aceptar inclusive, que yo también me sentí de esa manera, ya sabes…solo un poco. – respondió Sherlock. Al escuchar estas palabras, John sintió que sus piernas temblaban, mientras sus neuro-trasmisores comenzaban a trabajar rápidamente, causando aquel "conocido" incremento del flujo sanguíneo en cierta área privada de su cuerpo.

-Sherlock yo…no me imagine que tú te sentirías así…de esa forma. Siempre me pareciste tan esquivo a este tipo de cosas que… - John no sabía que decir ante esta situación tan inusual. Por lo pronto, lo que debía hacer era taparse con el cojín o se notaría lo que "ocurría" dentro de su pantalón.

-Aunque no lo parezca, también soy humano y puedo comprender ese tipo de reacciones…a veces. Al fin y al cabo, son muy comunes. – respondió Sherlock con una increíble cara de sabelotodo.

- Asumo entonces que no te pasa con mucha regularidad ¿verdad?

-No, creo que no me ha pasado desde que tengo 12 años, una vez que salía de la ducha, recuerdo. Esta ultima vez, fue contigo.

_Oh por Dios… ¡Realmente es virgen!_ – Pensó John, un poco sorprendido – _Eso quiere decir que jamás se ha sentido atraído por nada o nadie excepto… ¡Esto es demasiado! tengo ganas de arrancarle la ropa en este momento._

En ese momento, el joven doctor estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso y quitarse el cojín de encima, pero antes Sherlock continuó la conversación.

- Bueno, es normal que una persona como tú sienta **vergüenza** cuando se encuentra en esa situación. Realmente yo no soy fanático de las emociones, pero acepto que también me he sentido avergonzado.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ... Tú te referías entonces a que… ¿Sentiste mi vergüenza en ese momento?…

-Por supuesto John ¿A qué otra cosa podría estar refiriendo?

Ahora todo estaba claro. John no sabía si sentirse realmente aliviado o…un muy desilusionado.

-Pero, esto…digo… bueno ¿A que vino el tema ese de la vergüenza?

-A que a veces eres transparente como un papel, simplemente. Dices y piensas cosas, crees que nadie se da cuenta.

Después de decir aquello, Sherlock quedo en silencio por unos segundos, después continuó.

- Oye… ¿realmente piensas eso?

-Pensar ¿Qué? –respondió John, mirándole confundido.

- Que soy adorable. –Sherlock ahora ve a John con mayor atención – El otro día, también me dijiste que… yo tenía los ojos más hermosos que has visto ¿Realmente crees esas cosas que dices?

- Sher…Sherlock yo…- John se aclara la garganta, esquivando su penetrante mirada – Real…mente, bueno, verás…no sea si deberíamos hablar de este tipo de cosas, tú sabes. Es decir ¿De cuándo acá estas interesado en los halagos? ¿No que eras renuente a ellos?

- Bueno solo era curiosidad. – Sherlock giró la mirada hacia otro lado por un momento -Pero tienes razón, es una pregunta estúpida y sin ningún fundamento lógico. La belleza es una construcción basada en impresiones infantiles, influenciado por roles y modelos.

- Pues la respuesta es sí. Si creo todo aquello que dije Sherlock. – respondió John.

Sherlock solo atinó a levantarse de silla sin responder. Un leve sonrojo se hacía notorio alrededor de sus blancas mejillas, el cual posó una ligera y cálida sonrisa sobre John.

Pasados algunos días, saliendo de su última clase del dia, John se encuentra sorpresivamente con Mary quien lo saluda agradablemente a lo lejos. Dentro del futuro doctor había quedado cierta incomodidad por lo acontecido en su casa, así que decidió encaminarse hacia ella y pedirle disculpas otra vez.

-¿Qué tal, Mary? Espero que hayas tenido un buen día. Veras…me siento mal por lo que paso la otra noche y siento que te debo una disculpa. ¿Tal vez te puedo invitar algo? – pregunta John, sonriendo.

-Bueno John, no pensé que fueras a tomar esta vez la iniciativa…eres realmente encantador. – le responde Mary, con mirada cómplice.

- Ehm…Eso quiere decir que ¿Aceptas tomar algo conmigo?

- Pues sí, conozco un lugar cercano donde podríamos conversar y estar solos...si tú lo deseas. – respondió Mary, ligeramente insinuante.

- Mary yo… – Es interrumpido intempestivamente, acaba de llegar un mensaje al móvil.

_**John, te necesito en el laboratorio ahora. Apúrate. **_

_**SH**_

-¿Acaso tu buen amigo no te deja permiso? He visto que últimamente estas siempre con él, Holmes.

- Si, bueno estamos haciendo una…especie de proyectos juntos, algo confidencial, por lo que hacemos varias cosas y… - es interrumpido por otro mensaje.

_**Deja de perder el tiempo donde estés, sé que sales de clase a esta hora**_

_**SH**_

-Ejem, como te decía, Holmes es quien lleva la mayor parte de nuestro proyecto, por lo que siempre necesita de mi ayuda cuando… - es interrumpido nuevamente por un mensaje.

_**Bueno, igualmente no es que seas de gran ayuda. Ya que estas tonteando, trae algo para comer**_

_**SH**_

Este último mensaje acabó con la paciencia de John.

-¿Sabes qué, Mary? Vámonos, te invito a donde quieras por un rato. Sherlock realmente no me necesita tanto, puede esperar por mí.

Durante más o menos dos horas, Sherlock se la pasó enviándole mensajes de texto a su amigo hasta que finalmente parecía haberse rendido. John decidió despedirse de Mary, quien insistía en querer estar con él por un rato más. Sin embargo, era consciente que había acabado con la paciencia del joven detective y le debía una explicación por su tardanza. Aunque ya tarde, John decidió regresar al laboratorio igualmente, de seguro lo encontraría por lo que le mando un mensaje.

_**Estoy cerca, camino al laboratorio. Si ya no estas allí, responde.**_

_JW_

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió continuar hasta el laboratorio. Al llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada y la facultad vacía, cosa que era demasiado inusual. John decidió treparse sigilosamente por la ventana para verificar que todo esté bien, pero al asomarse encuentra a Sherlock tumbado en el piso.

-¡Sherlock! – grito John, muy asustado. Sintio que el ambiente tenía una olor muy extraño, desconocido a su olfato, por lo que decidió taparse la nariz y actuar rápido.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Hero

**Notice me**

**Capítulo 4: Hero**

Tomó impulso, lo más que pudo y chocó contra la resistente puerta de madera hasta derribarla. El fuerte impacto lo dejó adolorido, pero no existía nada más importante en ese instante que sacar a Sherlock del lugar. El aire viciado del laboratorio comenzaba a marearlo mientras cargaba a su amigo hasta el exterior del lugar.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Respira por favor! ¡Auxilio, alguien ayúdenos por favor! – gritaba John. Al parecer su amigo había perdido por completo el conocimiento. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más débil.

- No…no, no, respira, respira maldición – Sin pensarlo más, John tomó la frente y el mentón de Sherlock para brindarle respiración artificial, exhalando dentro de su boca para lograr que vuelva a respirar con normalidad. Para su buena suerte, funcionó. Mientras tanto, los guardias de la universidad escucharon los alarmados gritos y llegaron a tiempo para socorrer a ambos jóvenes, llamando a emergencias.

Los paramédicos llegaron raudos al lugar mientras que John, aún mareado y adolorido, cuidaba del joven detective sin moverse del lugar.

-John…llegas tarde… - musitó Sherlock, muy debilitado.

- Perdóname Sherlock…soy un maldito tardón…perdóname – respondió John, mirando fijamente los ojos del joven detective.

Una vez que se llevaron a Sherlock en la camilla, John se desmoronó en el piso. Luego de un buen rato.

- Uhm…qué…qué… - despertó Sherlock. Se encontraba en la cama de un hospital llevando una máscara de oxígeno. Dormitando en la cama contigua, estaba su amigo John.

- John… ¡Hey John, despierta! – dijo Sherlock alzando la voz, mientras se quitaba la máscara.

- ¡Sherlock! – La emoción de ver a su amigo recuperado le arranco el sueño. Se posiciona hacia él – Esperaba a que despertaras, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien diría yo. Finalmente creo que se cómo encontrar a nuestro sospechoso.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? No…puedo creerlo – dijo John, emocionado. Sherlock le hizo una seña de silencio, y comenzó a susurrar.

- John….es posible que esa persona haya puesto cámaras y nos esté escuchando, no podemos hablar de ello aquí.

- De acuerdo. Más bien, tus padres estuvieron aquí hace un rato, eran realmente agradables. Totalmente diferentes a lo que me imaginaba, son tan…normales.

- Es la cruz que tengo que cargar – dijo Sherlock, con cierto aire de decepción. – John…verás…creo que si no me sacabas de ese lugar yo… - hace mutis por unos segundos y continua. - Eso que hiciste…estuvo bien.

Él solo atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Sherlock, perdóname…fue realmente insensato irme, debí haberte escuchado

-Estabas con una chica ¿no es verdad? De seguro Mary Morstan.

- Si, es verdad…Oye ¿Cómo sabes que justo con ella? Bueno, no sé porque me molesto en preguntar. Por si lo dudas, no tuve absolutamente nada con ella, solo salimos a por un café, sentí que le debía algo luego del desplante anterior en mi casa. – contesto John con mucha seriedad.

- No era necesario que me des toda esa explicación.

-(John se sonroja ante este comentario) Ehm…simplemente no quería que tuvieras la idea equivocada de lo que ocurría entre ella y yo.

- ¿Y qué idea equivocada podría estar teniendo? Empezando por el hecho de que difícilmente cometo errores en mi criterio. – le respondió con aquel insoportable aire de arrogancia que John ya conocía bien.

- Ninguna, tienes toda la razón – respondió. John solo optó por mirar hacia el techo e ignorar la pregunta. Luego de un rato, mientras estaba a punto de volverse a quedar dormido, Sherlock interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

- John, hay una cosa que en realidad no entiendo.

- Si lo dices para pedir mi opinión sobre algo que seguramente ya sabes, cállate…

- Es en serio, realmente existe algo que no entiendo John, pero que seguramente tu si puesto que…

- Cállate Sherlock, cállate y solo di lo que quieres decir. – le dijo, sabiendo la increíblemente "brillante" deducción que de seguro haría Sherlock respecto a lo mundano, pedestre y ordinario que John era.

- ¿Por qué todos, en la universidad parecen estar tan interesados en relacionarse físicamente con otros? Entiendo que es normal, tu sabes, las feromonas en general abasteciendo al cuerpo de todos aquellos fluidos corporales que son participes de la libido sexual, incentivada por los aburridos factores socioculturales europeos actuales, así como la edad y condiciones físicas, sin embargo… ¿por qué esa necesidad tan agoviante?

- ¿A ocurrido algo particularmente para que te pongas a reflexionar así? – preguntó John, titubeante. Seguramente Sherlock no se había olvidado de aquellas "cosas" ocurridas con anterioridad, es decir, el beso que le robó mientras dormía, los delirios de borracho, la cercanía en su habitación, teniendo en cuenta además de que hace poco le había dado respiración en la boca. Sherlock interrumpió los pensamientos de John, continuando la conversación.

- Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, el otro día Molly Hooper me besó en los labios. ¡Qué manera de perder el tiempo, por dios! En medio de un experimento bastante interesante…

- Esp…espera, espera Sherlock, no… ¡Molly Hopper te besó! Pero ¿Cómo así? Que… - John estaba tan sorprendido, que no sabía con exactitud que decir o pensar al respecto.

-Simplemente me asistió en uno de mis experimentos de rutina, como generalmente hace. Ese día tenía el cabello recogido y se había pintado los labios, no le sentaba muy bien porque denotaba más su palidez. Fingió haber tropezado con uno de mis implementos, lo recogió y al levantarse me dio un nada casual empujón como si se tropezara nuevamente, tomándome del brazo. Ella acercó su cara, así sin más y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Luego de eso, salió corriendo y dejó el experimento a medio hacer. Tuve que terminarlo solo.

John no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Y… (Traga saliva y parpadea fuerte) y ¿Qué te pareció el beso?

- ¿Eh? ¿Que qué me pareció? ¿Tiene que parecerme algo? Solo fue mi sentido del tacto en contraste con otro ser humano, lo cual demuestra que mis signos vitales son óptimos y que no he cogido parálisis facial, deberías saberlo porque estudias medicina. La gente sobrevalora demasiado ese tipo de experiencias. – respondió Sherlock con bastante desdén.

-¿Entonces…puedo entender que no te gusto? – pregunto John, con desconcierto.

- Totalmente aburrido.

- De acuerdo, bueno…tal vez fue demasiado rápido…no lo sé, todos nos interesamos por alguien alguna vez…supongo. – acoto John, sin respuesta.

Al voltearse, vio que Sherlock estaba echado en cama con los ojos cerrados, juntando las palmas hacia su rostro e ignorando completamente la presencia de todo ser viviente. John dedujo perfectamente que se hallaba en su "palacio mental" y que la conversación había terminado. No obstante, mientras Sherlock se iba de paseo por su gran cerebro, él sentía su corazón aprisionado, comprendiendo que sus sentimientos no correspondidos se hacían cada día más fuertes, más sólidos y más increíblemente tristes que nunca.

_-Quizás, una mejor solución sería… ¿Alejarme de ti? _–pensó el futuro doctor, mientras contemplaba a su mejor amigo desde su cama. – _Pero si no estoy a tu lado…podrían lastimarte y nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo._ _Estar contigo me hace muy feliz y duele mucho, demasiado…y estar sin ti…simplemente ya no tiene sentido porque no quiero estar con nadie más. Podría decir que estoy….que yo…estoy completamente loco por ti, Sherlock._

- John, sé que estas mirándome en silencio, por lo que definitivamente haz de estar pensando algo referido a mí, así que dime lo que quieres decir. – dijo Sherlock de repente, sin siquiera moverse de su posición.

- Sherlock yo…

- Habla de una vez

- Yo…yo creo que…

- ¿Uhm? ¿El suspenso es necesario, John?

- Sherlock yo…creo que…

- ¿Vas a decirme algo o no? Ya empezaste, termínalo, eres aburrido.

- Sherlock yo creo que echado de esa manera, con las manos así, pareces una ridícula princesita esperando ser despertada.

John se echó a reír mientras Sherlock lo miraba con una ceja levantada, lanzándole una de sus típicas miradas de "_no creo que tu mente inferior lo entienda_".

Esa tarde, John fue evacuado del hospital mientras que Sherlock debería quedarse en observación por un par de días más.

Al día siguiente, a su regreso a clases, John decidió hacer algo de trabajo de campo en la ausencia del joven detective, intentando encontrar pistas que lo llevaran hacia el responsable de lastimar y casi matar a Sherlock. Le daría su merecido a como dé lugar. A pesar de haber estado como aula restringida, se las ingenió para escabullirse dentro del laboratorio a buscar la dichosa "fuga de gas tóxico por negligencia de un estudiante" (como la universidad reportó el caso), intentando desentramar el "accidente" bien planeado que habían sufrido. Sherlock dijo que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo ¿Quién y por qué? ¿Un sospechoso que llegaría al extremo de querer acabar con su vida? Aun nada era seguro.

Llegando al final del pasillo, pudo vislumbrar un escape de ventilación ligeramente extraño y fuera de su lugar. Al acercarse lo suficiente, extrajo la rejilla, notando que no conducía a ningún lado, teniendo un casi imperceptible y pequeño agujero en uno de sus extremos. Al tumbarlo de un puñetazo con mucha facilidad, encontró las pruebas contundentes: Ese agujero fue el conductor del gas.

- ¡Esto estuvo planeado todo el tiempo! – gruño John, con mucha indignación.

- Eso era bastante obvio ¿No crees? Definitivamente esta trampa debe tener por acá buen tiempo, por lo que nuestro sospechoso debe tener bastante rato maquinando aquí. – respondió una voz tras de él, de repente.

- Si, tienes razó… ¿eh? ¡Sherlock! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? debieras estar un par de días más en el hospital.

- No pienso quedarme acostado sin hacer nada mientras el juego se pone cada vez más interesante. Además, estarías perdido sin mí.

- ¿Qué estaría perdido sin ti? Si así fuera, no hubiera encontrado la maldita fuga de gas en primer lugar….recuerda también que no fui yo el que estuvo lo suficientemente desprevenido como para caer en esto.

- Por favor John, tú no lo hubieras adivinado ni en un millón de años, de no ser por los hechos. Por supuesto que lo noté, sabía que aquí escondían algo y estaban esperando el momento propicio para soltar la trampa. Paso casi 30 horas a la semana encerrado en este laboratorio, es obvio que me daré cuenta si algo se mueve ligeramente de su lugar.

- Entonces, Sir Sabelotodo-Lot Holmes, si eras consciente de que este era un lugar potencialmente peligroso, como carajo te quedaste aquí esperando tu propia muerte.

- Esto tenía que pasar de algún modo u otro, nos dio el tiempo suficiente para perderlos de vista e investigar este lugar, posiblemente creen que estamos amedrentados o preocupados ¿no te das cuenta de lo importante que fue todo esto? Estamos un paso adelante en descubrir a nuestro sospechoso, John, simplemente ves pero no observas.

- Ya estoy cansado de este palabreo, simplemente acepta que te equivocaste en los cálculos por andar besuqueándote con Molly Hooper y no dedujiste que tu grandioso plan de saberlo todo te fallo y casi terminas muerto.

- Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Molly en todo esto? ¿Estas insinuando que me gustan esas aburridas cursilerías? Eso es ridículo John. Ese tipo de cosas tan poco importantes las dejo a mentes más planas y flojas como por ejemplo, la tuya.

- ¿Así? Ven aquí y llénate de ignorancia, maldito bastardo.

Acto seguido, John tomó a Sherlock del cuello de la camisa acercándolo hacia él, para luego tomarle de la cintura, apretándolo violentamente contra él y propinándole un beso lleno de furia. Comenzó a devorar salvajemente los labios de Sherlock, descargando en ello toda su ira contenida, metiendo su lengua en la boca de detective muy profundamente, hasta llenar de humedad todo el contorno de sus labios sin dejarlo escapar, o siquiera respirar. Separó sus labios de los de Sherlock bruscamente, tomándolo aun de la cintura con una mano y del cuello con la otra.

-Ahora, señor detective… - dijo John mirándole a los ojos, aun jadeando por la falta de aire – Eso…fue un beso de verdad. No, no digas nada…seguramente fue la cosa más aburrida y superflua de todo el maldito universo. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo clases – soltó a Sherlock de entre sus brazos y se dio media vuelta – ya no puedo faltar más por andar investigando, tengo que pasar ese curso. Llámame después si encuentras nuevas pistas, mi trabajo acabó por el resto de la tarde.

John se retiró a paso veloz sin voltear, con el rostro de increíblemente caliente y aun confuso por lo que acaba de hacer. Tras él, en un shock total y sin moverse del lugar, Sherlock miraba cerrarse la puerta del laboratorio, mientras escuchaba como los pasos de John se hacían cada vez más rápidos y lejanos. El joven detective experimentó algo que nunca antes había sentido, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Confuso, optó por sentarse sobre el piso en posición fetal y poner su mente en blanco, lleno de preguntas e incertidumbre.

En la puerta de su salón de clases, John sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho. Por un lado, acababa de forzar una fantasía que tenía desde hace ya buen tiempo atrás. Por el otro, acababa de hacer algo realmente estúpido ¡Beso a Sherlock Holmes! Él se consideraba su socio, su hombre de confianza. Su relación estaba constituida de una delgada línea entre la amistad y el amor por las emociones fuertes. Agregando además, el hecho de que ambos eran hombres y que uno de ellos es un genio asexual adicto a sus libros, sus experimentos y sus casos, rechazando todo tipo de relaciones interpersonales. Posiblemente Sherlock nunca vuelva a mandarle un mensaje otra vez o vuelva a necesitar de su asistencia. John sentía que todo lo construido se había venido abajo, siendo total y completamente su culpa.

Más tarde esa noche, John se encaminaba cabizbajo a casa. En eso, recibe un mensaje de texto inesperado.

-_Te espero en el antiguo edificio de Paddington, detrás del parque._

_(Número desconocido)_

El sorpresivo mensaje conmocionó a John. Nadie podría darle este tipo de mensaje a esta hora de la noche a no ser el joven detective. Lo inusual era que venía de un número que no tenía registrado, no obstante, era muy posible que se le haya extraviado el celular luego del problema ocurrido días antes. No lo pensó más y se encaminó rápidamente hacia su encuentro. Solo podía ser Sherlock, tenía que ser.

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo…el trabajo me tiene loca y por eso me demoré, pero no se preocupen que pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo. Besos**


	5. Capítulo 5: More than a friend

**Notice me**

**Capítulo 5: More than a friend**

_(tono de mensaje)_

_Antiguo Edificio Paddington. Sabes que quieres ir._

_(número desconocido)_

_-_Finalmente apareciste, ya era hora. Esto está por ponerse más interesante – pensó Sherlock con una sonrisa en el rostro, aventurándose raudo hacia su destino.

Entró silenciosa y calmadamente en el edificio, esperando por su anfitrión. El edificio era en realidad una enorme fábrica de enorme techo y grandes bloques de concreto. Bajo la luz de una enorme lámpara, se encontraba un arma de fuego. Algo dentro de sí mismo sintió una mescla entre pánico y emoción. Amaba demasiado este trabajo.

Cargó el arma y caminó lentamente hacia adelante, alertado hacia cualquier cosa que se mueva. Sin embargo, inesperadamente sintió un arma apuntándole directamente al cuello. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esta jugada inesperada y predecible a la vez.

-Por fin te dejaste de tonterías. ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas hacerme esperar? – le dijo, sin voltear- Mary Morstan…o mejor dicho, Mary Morán. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta desde un principio de lo que estaba pasando?

- Eso era más que evidente para ti ¿verdad? Y sin embargo decidiste jugar conmigo, comienzo a pensar que eres divertido.

-¡Vaya, que amable! Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ya hace bastante rato que me estabas aburriendo. – contestó, esbozando una irónica sonrisa

- Seguramente estarías más entretenido con tu pequeño amigo ¿verdad? Ese precioso bocadillo que te sigue a todos lados.

- Pensaste que acercándote a John lograrías atraparme fácilmente. Yo siempre estuve un paso más adelante.

-Tan pronto advertiste mi presencia, te pusiste a seguirlo como un loco. Si no fuera por ti y tu inoportuna aparición aquel día, lo hubiera mordisqueado un poco. El pobre parecía tan triste…

-Esto es entre tú y yo, deja de meter a John.

-¡Oh, vamos! En realidad quería llegar a algo con él, es tan dulce, como una pequeña mascota. Pero bueno, parece que solo tenía ojos para su amo.

- ¿A qué viene toda esta conversación?

- A que no eres más que un bebé jugando a ser detective con su perrito faldero. Realmente ¿creías que sería tan fácil?

- Si realmente lo fuera, no me hubiera molestado en venir. – Luego de decir esto, Sherlock volteó inesperadamente, dándole un golpe en la mano que llevaba el arma haciéndola caer, procediendo inmediatamente a sostener ese brazo. Ahora la tenía apresada mientras sostenía su arma, apuntándola directamente a la cabeza. No obstante, ella recibió el ataque con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Eso fue un poco sexy.

-Podría dispararte ahora mismo y acabar con esto, antes que torne demasiado insípido y carente de toda emoción. – dijo Sherlock sin mostrar debilidad alguna

- Eres un chico realmente agradable, pero ¿sabes? Se me hace tarde, te dejare algo para que juegues.

Mary hace una seña, mientras Sherlock la mira sin comprenderle completamente. El estridente ruido de unas llantas irrumpe en el silencioso edificio, avisando que algo se aproximaba entre los gigantescos bloques de concreto viejo. Aparece una enorme grúa industrial a una preocupante velocidad, la cual se detuvo justo antes de llegar hasta al detective. En el gancho de la máquina, se encontraba colgando un gran paquete que se movía sin cesar. Sherlock sintió un frio sudor de la cabeza a los pies, tornando su rostro en un color aún más pálido.

- Si demoras más de 7 minutos, todo este lugar explotará. Adiós, querido. – se despidió Mary divertida, alejándose tranquilamente del lugar ante un Sherlock totalmente atónito y en silencio.

Mientras tanto, desde las alturas se escuchaban los fuertes gritos de John Watson, atenuados por el gran eco de la fábrica.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí, esto explotará en cualquier momento! ¡Este lugar tiene bombas por todas partes y se hará trizas, por favor vete, VETE AHORA! – gritaba John con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que Sherlock lo escuchara.

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Tengo que sacarte primero de aquí! ¡¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte?! – alcanzó a responderle mientras intentaba ver la forma de salir de allí. Debía serenarse y pensar, puesto que tenía menos de 6 minutos. El único lugar donde podía acudir en ese momento eran las lustrosas bibliotecas de su palacio mental.

_Altura, 70.2. Caída libre en 10 m/s. 8 segundos, 70 k/h. Resultado del impacto: Muerte Fulminante. Máxima resistencia humana 45 metros (nivel de supervivencia mínimo). _Espera un momento. _ 20 metros (nivel de supervivencia moderado). _

Quedaban 4 minutos

_10 metros (nivel de supervivencia alto) Considerando los cálculos realizados, más la velocidad de caída de la grúa bajo impacto de explosión gradual, eso nos lleva a una conclusión._

-¡John, intenta zafarte lo más que puedas de esa cosa! ¡Ya sé cómo podemos salir de aquí! ¡Sencillamente aceleremos el proceso!

- ¿Eh? De… ¡De acuerdo, intentaré abrir esta cosa! – gritó John. El joven futuro doctor estaba envuelto en un fardo gigantesco de resistente lona, el cual era su único sostén de una muerte inevitable. Sin embargo, confiaba en Sherlock lo suficiente como para arriesgarse cuanto sea necesario.

Quedan 3 minutos

Sacó con mucha dificultad las llaves de su pantalón y se dispuso a intentar romper la lona con ella. Mientras tanto, Sherlock se dirigía en dirección a John posicionándose más o menos cerca a él desde el suelo. Cargó el arma y posicionó la mira en dirección al cubículo de mando de la grúa, intentando ser lo más certero posible.

-Sherlock, ya conseguí hacerle un gran agujero, es….espera – John crea una abertura en el medio del fardo.

Queda 2 minutos

-Ahora John, escúchame, este es el plan. Le pegare un tiro a la cabina de control y lo haré estallar, eso hará que la pluma comience a caer poco a poco mientras explota. Cuando yo te grite "Ahora" saltarás de esa cosa y te arrojarás, estaré aquí para amortiguar lo más posible tu caída.

- ¡Eso es una locura! Podríamos lastimarnos o morir de igual modo. – gritó John

Quedan 1 minuto

-¡Dispararé ya! – Sin perder más tiempo, Sherlock dispara certeramente hacia la cabina, causando una ensordecedora explosión dentro. La pluma comienza a caer pesada pero velozmente, haciendo doblar la polea y poniéndola mucho más baja que en su posición original.

Quedan 35 segundos

-¡Ahora John, Ahora! – gritó el joven detective con todas sus fuerzas, al ver que la polea ya había caído lo suficiente para que el salto desde el fardo no tuviera mucho impacto.

Quedan 30 segundos

John terminó de romper el fardo para dejarse caer, pero uno de sus zapatos se había quedado atrapado en la lona. La explosión hizo que la pluma de la grúa terminara de destruirse, haciendo que la polea caiga automáticamente.

Quedan 25 segundos

Al ver la mirada desesperada de Sherlock, John dio una fuerte sacudida, logrando zafar su pie y cayendo sobre su amigo. Golpeados pero ilesos, se levantaron inmediatamente y corrieron justo antes que la polea les caiga encima.

Quedan 20 segundos

-Nos dio 7 minutos, faltan menos de 20 segundos para que todo esto termine de estallar - le dijo a John mientras corrían desaforadamente, huyendo del lugar.

Quedan 10 segundos

-Sherlock yo…lo siento

Quedan 5 segundos

-Corre John

El edificio explotó completamente justo detrás de ellos, haciéndoles caer por el impacto. No obstante, no les hizo golpes de gravedad alguna. Decidieron levantarse rápidamente y seguir corriendo lo más posible del inminente peligro, sin descanso. Avanzaron un poco más y fueron a refugiarse entre el Regent's Park.

-Sher… ¿Sherlock…estás…bien? – pregunto John, intentando recuperar el aliento después de una larga carrera, recargándose en uno de los árboles del viejo parque.

-(hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza) Tu ¿Estas bien John, no te hizo nada?

-No, estoy bien. Verás, ella mando un mensaje y yo acudí pensando que eras tú y...

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, Sherlock se acercó imprevistamente hacia John y lo abraza muy fuerte, recogido de hombros y apoyando el rostro sobre su hombro. John se quedó completamente boquiabierto con los brazos en el aire y sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras Sherlock se había acomodado sobre él como un niño pequeño, en busca de un refugio seguro. Después de varios increíblemente largos minutos, el joven detective rompe con el silencio, sin moverse.

-Realmente eres más idiota de lo que pensé. – murmuró Sherlock en un tono suave y sosegado.

-Bueno…al lado de Sherlock Holmes, cualquiera parece un idiota ¿Sabes? – respondió John, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Alzo los brazos y los acomodó delicadamente sobre la espalda de su amigo.

-Fuiste a su encuentro como un ratón a la trampa y estuviste a punto de morir. Pero definitivamente lo peor de todo fue el simple y ridículo hecho que creyeras que iba a dejarte allí.

-Lo siento estaba…muy asustado. Yo temía…temía tanto que algo malo te pasara. – respondió John, quien sentía una presión en el corazón al sentir a su amigo tan cerca, angustiado como nunca antes. Respiró profundamente para disiparse de las ganas de llorar, las cuales surgían a gritos entre sus ojos.

Sherlock se separó de John de manera repentina, como si recién entendiera lo que acababa de hacer. Al parecer, sus emociones habían ganado a la razón por un momento. Aclaró su garganta y continúo.

-John yo…creo que te debo una disculpa. Todo esto ha sido por causa mía. Saliendo de tu casa aquella última vez, vi a Mary totalmente camuflada y vigilante, cuando se supone que llevaba buen rato que se había marchado. Desde ese día, hice mi propia investigación y llegué a la conclusión de es uno de los soldados de nuestro sospechoso principal.

- Entonces…cuando me dijiste que encontraste la forma de llegar a nuestro sospechoso…te referías a ella…

- Precisamente. Tener el pase libre a todo lugar dentro de la universidad e incluso hacerse pasar por una estudiante durante bastante tiempo, es algo que se consigue con alguien extremadamente poderoso dentro. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacíamos a cada momento, por eso te convenció de dejarme solo y te distrajo lo más que pudo para que no fueras en mi busca, dejándome morir ahogado con el gas. Cuando salí del hospital, te encontré en el laboratorio para decírtelo todo, pero…no...te pude...no te lo pude decir.

Sherlock quería que los hechos continuaran fluyendo de sus labios, sin pausas. No obstante, al recordar en ese momento el beso de John en el laboratorio, sintió de nuevo aquel calor totalmente extraño en su cuerpo, que lo recorrió de la cintura a la médula. Inconscientemente, sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios…como si ellos recordaran esa sensación dejada por la boca apasionada de John.

John pudo notar los pensamientos de Sherlock en su lenguaje corporal, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Quizás él no sabía mucho de ciencias y lógica detectivesca como su amigo…pero vaya que conocía las sensaciones que te deja un buen beso, soltando sonrisa orgullosa. Hizo que el ilustre e indiferente Sherlock Holmes rompiera su voto de fidelidad a la razón para darle una experiencia completamente nueva y emocional, que además parecía tenerlo aún perturbado.

-No tengas una idea equivocada John. Esos asuntos no pertenecen a mi proceso cognitivo por lo que…acepto que estoy, de cierto modo, sorprendido por el gran intercambio de bacterias potencialmente dañinas que se experimentan durante un contacto bucal de esa…magnitud. Es algo que podría tomar en cuenta si un caso lo amerita. – comentó Sherlock, ladeando su cabeza, sin mirar a su amigo a la cara.

-Bueno…estamos solos, tenemos aún un poco de tiempo. Si necesitas sacar una muestra en este momento yo...puedo ser tu voluntario…en nombre de la ciencia y la salud, por supuesto. Como futuro miembro del cuerpo médico, me comprometo con mi labor.

- ¡Vamos John! Eso es ridículo, es decir, en un momento como éste ni siquiera me moleste en traer mis implementos para extraer la muestra. Ejem…(se aclara la garganta)…sin embargo, ya que es en nombre de la ciencia, podría tomarse la experiencia como un pre-experimento, es decir, por etapas ¿Me comprendes?

- Te entiendo perfectamente Sherlock. La ciencia es realmente sabia y te da las respuestas correctas a todas las preguntas, por eso es necesario ser minucioso.

- Elemental.

John no pudo controlar sus emociones ni un segundo más. Lo tenía tan increíblemente vulnerable, emotivo, dulce y sobretodo…ansioso ¡Le estaba pidiendo un beso! (Con el cuento aquel de la Ciencia), algo que nunca pensó ver reflejado en el joven detective. Tomó suave y cuidadosamente la cintura de Sherlock con la mano derecha, inclinándose ligeramente para alcanzar su boca, la cual temblaba tan escandalosamente como si de un terremoto se tratara. Notando esto, John no pudo ocultar una sonrisa justo antes de juntar sus labios. A diferencia del anterior, este beso fue suave, apaciguado y profundo. John se movía juguetonamente dentro de la boca del detective, quien solo atinó a entreabrirla y dejarse llevar.

Debido a su inexperiencia, Sherlock no sabía aun como responder ante tan increíble estímulo, por lo que optó por imitar a John y cogerle la cintura con ambas manos. Una de ellas se posó de manera casual sobre uno de sus muslos, haciendo que la punta de sus dedos rocen el trasero de John. Este pequeño roce hizo que cierta parte oculta de la anatomía de Sherlock se sintiera "diferente" a lo normal, algo que nunca recuerda haber sentido antes: Estaba teniendo una erección por primera vez en su vida, escuchando por primera vez la voz de sus instintos que gritaban desesperadamente que querían "más" de lo que estaba tocando. Abrió inconscientemente su mano para tocar toda la nalga de John, pero se detuvo justo antes de terminar el movimiento. Los colores subieron de manera intempestiva a su rostro, regresándolo de porrazo a la razón. Soltó a John y rompió el beso, retrocediendo algunos pasos mientras el joven doctor solo lo observó, exhalando el ardiente calor que invadía su cuerpo. Cuando John bajo la mirada, Sherlock se dio un repentino sentón sobre el césped con las piernas hacia adelante y los brazos a la altura del estómago, como intentando ocultar algo…ese sobresaliente "algo" que John ya había notado desde hacía un rato. El rostro pálido de Sherlock había tomado un tono sonrosado totalmente adorable, tanto así que John podía haberse derretido allí mismo.

-Es tarde Sherlock, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Ya es muy tarde para ir a casa, el tren ya no pasa a estas horas. El tumulto y escándalo ya se está formando por los alrededores debido a las explosiones.

- Efectivamente, es hora de partir –se para inmediatamente y se acomoda el saco. – de seguro que tendremos sorpresas para mañana.

Justo antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la casa de Sherlock, John lo toma del brazo por un segundo, acercando la cabeza hacia su oído.

-Además...creo que podríamos continuar con nuestros experimentos cuando lleguemos a casa. – susurró John con voz hipnótica y sensual, soltando al mismo tiempo su brazo y continuando el camino.

Sherlock se quedó parado por unos segundos, intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír. Su sangre hervía, sintiendo el dulce estremecimiento del deseo recorrerlo desde pecho hasta los muslos y de las rodillas hasta los pies. Por más que hubiera querido ignorarlo, su cuerpo hablaba por él. Sin pronunciar palabra, continúo su camino detrás de John.

**_Continuará_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, yo fui feliz escribiéndolo. Lo de Mary fue inspirado en un fan-art que vi hace tiempo, la idea de que sea una villana me gusta, jeje. Esta vez no me demoré tanto, veré de tenerles lista la siguiente parte muy pronto. Besos _**


End file.
